The pregnancy toxemia is one of clinically important complications appearing during the pregnancy, induces hypertension, proteinuria, edema, and the like, and has an adverse effect on the mother's body and/or neonate.
For example, a method of evaluating the amount of fat in the mother's body and associating the evaluated amount of fat with the onset risk of pregnancy toxemia is known as a method of appreciating the onset risk of pregnancy toxemia (for example, refer to Patent documents 1 and 2).
Patent document 1 discloses ultrasonic diagnostic equipment used for a periodic medical examination during the pregnancy for appreciating the “onset risk of the pregnancy toxemia by healthcare in which a change in a pregnant woman's body fat ratio or weight is associated with the growth curve of the fetus” (That is, the future onset risk of pregnancy toxemia is evaluated.).
Patent document 2 discloses the judgment of the onset of pregnancy toxemia by using “a healthcare apparatus for pregnant women comprising: input means for inputting personal data on a pregnant woman, such as height and weight, arithmetic means for calculating the amount of body water and the amount of fat by a bioelectric impedance analysis, standard setting means provided with standard values according to the week of the pregnancy, comparison means for comparing the results of operations by the arithmetic means with the standard values, and judgment means for determining a pregnant woman's health condition based on the comparison results of the comparison means (claim 1), wherein the “judgment means determines the onset of pregnancy toxemia” (claim 3) (That is, the current onset of the pregnancy toxemia is evaluated.).
[Patent Reference 1]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-604 (for example, Problems to be solved in Abstract)
[Patent Reference 2]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-33356 (for example, claims 1 and 3)